


[Podfic of] 9 Strangely Arousing Things In Doctor Who

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Cracked: After Hours, Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why (Dan thinks) Doctor Who is super sexy.</p><p>(In which Dan geeks out, Katie wants a Doctor-shaped boy toy of her very own, Michael should never be allowed anywhere near a sonic screwdriver, and Soren wants nothing to do with your British nerd show.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] 9 Strangely Arousing Things In Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [9 Strangely Arousing Things In Doctor Who](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807471) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



Title: 9 Strangely Arousing Things In Doctor Who

Fandom: Cracked After Hours, Doctor Who

Author: kaydeefalls

Coverartist: Lavanderfrost

ime:18:29

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cracked%20After%20Hours/Cracked%20After%20Hours%20-%209%20Strangely%20Arousing%20Things%20In%20Doctor%20Who.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
